


The Sound Of Forgiveness

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Fighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Spencer argue with violence and passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound Of Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "painplay (other)" on my [](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/)**kink_bingo** card. AND OH, I AM SO ~CLEVER BECAUSE I TOOK A LINE FROM LLAMAS WITH HATS AND WROTE FIC FROM IT. OH HO HO.  >:D ~~No really, someone should shoot me for this.~~ Kind of based on my relationship with a guy from school... the part about always arguing about stupid shit like what part of the pig bacon comes from (YES, THAT ARGUMENT ACTUALLY HAPPENED), not the sex part. XD ~~I wish. He was a hot little virgin Catholic boy. *lipbite*~~

It started off as a simple argument, a silly disagreement about which part of the pig bacon comes from. These kinds of things happened a lot; differences of opinion on trivial matters that always ended with Ryan and Spencer not speaking to each other for an hour, but they always made up.

None of their disputes had ever gone this far.

"You never listen to me," Spencer was yelling. He had already come out from behind his drum set, his drumsticks forgotten on the floor as he got in Ryan's face. "Even when you know you're wrong, you never listen to me."

"Bullshit, I always listen to you," Ryan spat, poking a finger at Spencer's chest. He had discarded his guitar on the couch near the beginning of the disagreement and was standing dangerously close to Spencer. "I listen to you even when I know you're wrong. You just don't like to admit that you're wrong."

"And you don't want to admit that I'm right!"

"Your argument is flawed," Ryan snarled, shoving Spencer by his shoulders.

"Your logic is flawed," Spencer shouted back, shoving Ryan and nearly knocking him over.

Ryan steadied himself, clenching his fists. "Fuck you," he growled, lunging at Spencer, his knuckles catching Spencer's jaw.

Spencer took the hit like a pro and grabbed Ryan's outstretched arm, flinging him to the ground by it. Ryan landed with a dull thud, and Spencer straddled him, pinning him to the floor.

Ryan flailed wildly, trying to buck Spencer off, roll them over so that Ryan was on top, anything. Both were throwing punches, blocking, kicking, biting, scratching.

At some point, Ryan just grabbed Spencer by the front of his shirt and pulled him down, crashing their lips together fiercely. Spencer retaliated by fisting his hand in Ryan's hair, tugging on it sharply, pressing further into the kiss as if he were still fighting.

They shed their clothes in record time, and neither of them really thought about what they were doing until Spencer's cock was buried balls deep in Ryan's ass. Ryan whimpered in pain, but he was still hard, and he simply pulled Spencer in for another wild kiss.

"I hate you," Ryan whispered breathlessly as Spencer thrusted into him sharply, digging his nails into the back of Spencer's neck.

"Not nearly as much as I hate you," Spencer hissed back, pulling Ryan's head to the side by his hair and attacking his neck, biting almost too hard.

Ryan was at the point where every thrust made him moan, every nip and scrape of Spencer's teeth sending a jolt down his spine. Suddenly pushing Spencer off, Ryan rolled them over and straddled Spencer, sinking down on his cock and riding him for all he was worth.

"Such a slut," Spencer muttered, pressing the fingertips of one hand into Ryan's hip hard enough to bruise, fisting Ryan's cock with the other.

"F-fuck you," Ryan stuttered, his rhythm faltering. After only a few strokes of Spencer's hand, he was screaming, coming all over Spencer's stomach, his nails scraping against Spencer's chest. There would be marks later, Ryan knew from the way Spencer hissed in pain and came not too long after with a sharp cry, but he didn't care.

Ryan collapsed onto Spencer in a sticky, sweaty mess, the silence surrounding them like an old but familiar blanket. Spencer held Ryan close, almost cradling him as they panted for air.

They guessed that was what forgiveness sounded like; screaming then silence.


End file.
